


A mystery to me

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [17]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Also this is in the future after ranger times, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, This is like the only happy adam/rocky i wrote the rest get depressing so enjoy this, also at this point im sorry i wrote so much power rangers for this challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Adam gets sick every holiday.





	

**Day 17 - Sick**

“Adam how the hell do you always get sick this close to Christmas? Yet your healthy for the rest of the year?”

Adam grumbles his answer mid cough

“Probably something to do with the fact that I don’t celebrate Christmas”

Rocky smiles, passing Adam the bowl of chicken soup.

“Eat up. Then sleep. I’ll be back after work.”

“Jason okay with taking my classes again”

“Of course, bubs”

The kiss Rocky places on Adam’s head is tentative.

“I’m not contagious you know”

“I know.”

Rocky smirks, “Enjoy the crappy Christmas films you will inevitably get stuck watching”

Adam’s face is one of true fear. Rocky’s still sniggering as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Power Rangers Zeo - Episode 44


End file.
